Song Inside Of Me
by The Foxlady
Summary: El nacimiento de los gemelos Blue Eagle en inesperadas manos...


**THE SONG INSIDE OF ME**

A Post Eden fic

By the Fox.

April estaba gorda. No era de esas mujeres que mantenían su figura y sólo parecían haberse comido un melón grande entero como una boa, sino que había pasado de robusta a francamente gorda en su último trimestre. El resplandor del embarazo no le había durado ni diez semanas cuando en su tercer mes se había súbitamente encontrado con naúseas incontenibles, dolor abdominal y mareos: y tras bastante preocupación, y el aspecto de un etíope tras una comilona, Rond había encontrado una raíz parecida al ruibarbo que le dieron en sopas, tartas y jugos en abundancia.

Y April se había recuperado, aunque recuperado es poco: su gordura no era ninguna hinchazón ni edema, sino tal sucesión de tortas, dulces y chocolatinas que, a pesar de que Robin, Tasmia y Jessie calculaban su cabida como la de un barril y la atiborraban de proteínas y leche, dos meses después había pasado más de cinco tallas de ropa. En su sexto mes April tenía mejillas de manzana sonrosadas, curvas pronunciadas y muslos regordetes: y cuando Sable hizo un poco característico falto de tacto comentario sobre arruinar su figura noblemente por sus hijos, Fire lo apaleó concienzudamente porque April jamás en la vida se había visto tan saludable ni tan alegre como estuvo esa época: parecía una jovial alemana. Tanto así, que Robin y Fire, que sabían que la temible debilidad de Colt por las mujeres regordetas lo mantuvieron vigilado para evitar una tragedia: April estaba jovial y muy cariñosa y a Colt se le caía la baba por las chicas embarazadas. (testigo Robin, cuya líbido desaparecía cuando estaba embarazada, en forma inversamente proporcional a la de su marido)

La alegría duró poco, sin embargo, porque en el séptimo mes el melón que April cargaba en su vientre decidió convertirse en una calabaza enorme, y la pobre April dejó de verse los pies y hasta las rodillas, y empezó a dormir veinte horas al día, exhausta por la carga. Rond estaba en contra de una cesárea debido a la finura de la piel de April y a la pequeñez de los gemelos, pero Jessie, que con un cuchillo amenazó hacer una cesárea artesanal si había la más mínima posibilidad de un riesgo para su esposa, lo hizo prometer que a los ocho meses y medio los gemelos saldrían, de una forma u otra.

Faltaban dos días para esa fecha y aún no habían señales de parto cuando April, sintiéndose mejor, dio una lenta caminata hasta el hangar de Ramrod. Hasta su sexto mes había cumplido sus obligaciones sin problemas, aunque se había limitado a pilotar sin mayores heroicidades: pero una inesperada falla estructural que había hecho a Jessie devanarse los sesos en vano la hizo ir, con mucha calma y apoyo de sus amigos, para echar un vistazo, a su " hijo mayor". Con unos pantaloncitos bombachos de encaje cosidos por Luellen y una camiseta amarilla de Fire que se le tensaba en los pechos ahora plenos, se veía tan bonita como era posible, su pancita al aire, la piel brillante por la presión pujante, el pelo en una coleta.

- Mi bebé… soy una madre desnaturalizada, tenerte abandonado por tener a tus hermanitos… soy una mamá mala, mala… mi pequeñito, mamá te adora, no te preocupes, tú siempre serás mi primogénito…-

- Que Jessie no la escuche hablándole a Ramrod.- Fire, muy divertido, tomaba el sol tendido en el fuselaje, con una camiseta roja y jeans claros, los brazos tras la cabeza y las piernas cruzadas, cuidándola mientras April hurgueteaba el transpositor externo. Colt, que sentado en un generador manual a la sombra dormitaba con el sombrero en la cara, asintió e hizo un sonido de asentimiento, mientras Sable haciendo sombra con la mano, su camisa de verano blanca luminosa al sol, intentaba ver adentro del ala en donde April se había metido con considerable dificultad, cargando a tres almas contando la suya.

- Seguro que estás bien? No tienes que esforzarte. No debería haberte dejado venir.- dijo Sable con los ojos claros preocupados.

- La angustia es mala para mis bebés. Y qué crees que me dio cuando escuché a Jessie diciéndole a Rock que simplemente "aserrara"? ASERRAR? Están locos, mi Ramrod está perfectamente equilibrado, falla estructural my ass…- gruñó April desde adentro, mientras oían funcionar un pequeño taladro y un soldador láser. Jessie, que vigilaba a April como un bulldog de ojos rasgados, había sido enviado en busca de un misteriosamente oportuno antojo por leche helada: April conocía a su marido, y sabía que hubiera preferido aserrar Ramrod a dejarla trabajar. Y April amaba a su marido entrañablemente, pero cualquiera que blandiera una sierra con Ramrod, moriría estrangulado con sus propias pelotas.

- Ya tienes pensados nombres, verdad?- dijo Fire con un bostezo. April rió, y oyeron el ruido de una fusión de aluminio y el zumbido familiar de una red de energía siendo reinstalada.

- Nada de Jeremiah ni de Edward. Y ya tenemos a Kenneth, Ewie y Thomas: y quería mucho a mi tío Richard, pero, no quiero a que un hijo mío le digan " Dick Blue"-

Colt reventó de risa. Sable se tardó un momento en captar la grosería: sólo cuando Fire se cayó del fuselaje riéndose suspiró teatralmente.- Tienen que ser tan…-

- Si son niñas, acordamos Moon, que era el nombre de la mamá de Jessie, y Trista: si son chicos, Jack y John. Aunque… de alguna forma, aún me cuesta imaginarme como mamá.- dijo April con un suspiro, que hubiera pasado inadvertido si no la hubieran conocido tan bien. Fire rodó en la pasto hasta poder estirar el cuello y mirar dentro del alerón en donde April se había metido.

- Porqué? Yo creo que serás una gran mamá.-

- Tú no hables. Los niños te idolatran, Fire, y siempre te han adorado. Yo nunca he tenido mucha llegada con los niños.-

- Es diferente cuando son tus hijos. A mí siempre me habían parecido una molestia los mocosos, hasta que Ewie emitió su primer berridito, cuando era una yeguita recién nacida.-

- Y desde entonces te tiene alrededor de su dedito.- declaró alegremente Fire.

- Amén.-

- Nadie te va a juzgar por nada, April. Y tendrás todo el apoyo del mundo.- dijo Sable con suavidad. April sonrió, tomándose de su mano para salir del alerón, y aunque tenía los ojos húmedos, asintió mientras los chicos sujetaban las piezas superficiales de nuevo firmes en sus posiciones para que ella las atornillara y fijara con láser.

- Listo. Vamos a ver si sigue vibrando.- dijo April con una sonrisa en cuando estuvo listo. - Le tengo que ganar esa apuesta a Jessie…-

-Qué le apostaste?- preguntó Fire con una sonrisa pervertida.

- No quiero saber!- suplicó Sable.

- Pero si terminamos oyéndolo igual…- dijo Fire, consiguiendo un palmetazo de April ofendida y un empujón de Sable.

- Oye, Sable…-

- No, no puedes volar, Rond dijo que el cambio de presiones podría ser mucho. No me mires así. No voy a decir que sí, así que suelta mi manga. No, nada de besitos! He dicho no, y se acabó, tú sabes que una vez que digo no… no me hagas lagrimitas, no seas tramposa! Dije que no, y es no! Definitivamente!-

*****************************

- Definitivamente Jessie nos va a matar.- dijo Colt sonriendo mientras una radiante April pilotaba Ramrod sobrevolando Vinland, sin ni un rastro de vibración en el fuselaje mientras se ponía el sol y la tarde se convertía en una suave noche de verano. Sable, aún riéndose de su poca voluntad, se había sentado con Fire junto a los ventanales mientras Colt apoyaba a April en el pilotaje, con ella canturreando felizmente para sí.

- Bah. Sólo tenemos que escondernos hasta que nazcan los bebés, después estará ocupado.- Fire miró las luces de Vinland con una sonrisa.- April, volvamos ya. No es que quiera arruinar tu diversión pero tenemos que hacer el perímetro de vigilancia todavía, y le prometí a Shikari mochi de durazno para cenar.-

- Verduras y granos primero. Tú la malcrías, Fire. Estoy seguro que April sí criará a sus hijos como corresponde, con comida nutricionalmente…-

- Cállate, escocés. A ti te criaron con arvejas y repollo y ya vimos como saliste. Los dulces se inventaron para los niños, no puedes ser tan nazi de negarle un poco de azúcar de vez en cuando!-

- De vez en cuando? Cuando yo tengo guardia, cenan chocolates!-

- Yo los dejo comer todo el azúcar que quieran si se toman su leche…- Colt se encogió de hombros.

- Tú eres otro padre desnaturalizado, no hables, los niños hacen lo que quieren contigo!- rió Fire.

- … pero como sólo compro una vez a la semana, si se la comen toda no hay azúcar ni para el café hasta el otro viernes.- Colt completó la frase con una sonrisita.- Ya aprendieron a no comérsela toda, funcionó mejor eso que todos los alaridos de Robin.-

Sable movió la cabeza.- Maquiavélico, vaquero. No te conocía esa faceta.-

- Oh. Sólo pienso en ellos como el enemigo!-

- April?- dijo Fire, mirando dentro del saddle Unit.- Estás muy callada.-

- Necesito ir al baño.- dijo April con un gesto.- Vejiga de embarazada… me la han dejado como una nuez.- dijo entregándole los controles a Colt y huyendo a su habitación, la cual tercamente seguía teniendo una cama de plaza y media, a pesar de todos los llantos de Jessie.- ya vengo!-

Ella desapareció con tanta gentileza como puede hacerlo una ballenato grácil, y Colt suspiró enternecido, mientras Fire y Sable cruzaban una mirada.

- Ni se te ocurra, vaquero.-

- Pero es que se ve tan…-

- Exhausta. Tiene como diez kilos de bebé y accesorios adentro, sin contar las hormonas vueltas locas. Puedes ser todo lo pervertido que quieras en tus sueños, pero si le pones una mano encima, te las verás con nosotros.-

- No he dicho nada! Jesús, ustedes son los que tienen la mente en la alcantarilla, es sólo que verla con curvas de verdad dan ganas de comérsela…-

No fue un quejido ni un gemido ni un grito. No hubo ningún sonido, pero los tres saltaron de sus asientos como si los hubieran pinchado, como si alguien hubiera hablado. Fire fue el primero en recorrer el familiar pasillo en dos zancadas tras plantar el piloto automático sin mirar: y su gesto fue sereno, como si supiera exactamente lo que se iba a encontrar.

Sable y Colt se agarraron de la puerta como si la visión, en cambio, hubiera sido un golpe en el estómago.

April, muy pálida de pronto, estaba sentada en un charquito sangriento, las piernas separadas y dobladas contra los costados, sus manos entre los muslos con la misma expresión de un niño que no logra controlar esfínteres y espera un castigo. Sus ojos dilatados buscaron a Fire, que se lanzó sin detenerse a levantarla y tenderla en la cama, quitándole las bombachas empapadas, y poniéndole una almohada tras la cabeza.

- Dime por favor que no alcanzaste a llegar al baño.- suplicó Fire, yApril intentó sonreírle, pero entonces su rostro se contrajo, emitió un gritito entrecortado, y lo que parecía una taza al menos de sangre de derramó entre sus piernas con estremecedora rapidez.

Sable golpeó contra la pared cuando retrocedió, ojos enormes de pánico. Fire tenía exactamente el mismo rostro de April al ponerse a hiperventilar, musitando " Oh no, oh no, oh no, OH NONONONO…"

- Basta! Cálmense!- dijo Colt de pronto con voz firme y tranquila.- Vienen los bebés, eso es algo bueno, sólo hay que recibirlos! Lo hacen los animalitos solos, creen que es tan difícil?-

- Tenemos que volver! Ya!- gritó Sable, Fire asintiendo, los dos listos para lanzarse a la cabina.

- No! No me dejen sola!- chilló April aterrorizada, antes de que otra contracción veloz e intensa la sacudiera, y emitiera un grito: su vientre pareció temblar, a punto de rasgarse por la tensión, y la sangre inundó la cama, haciendo que Fire trastabillara, transido de espanto.

- No hay tiempo. Estos chicos tienen prisa.- dijo Colt calmadamente, agarrando a Sable y a Fire por el brazo. - Fire, tráeme el termo de la cocina. Sable, todas las sábanas del closet. April…- susurró, subiéndose las mangas y arrodillándose junto a la cama, separándole las piernas sin alterarse.- Tranquilízate. Sé que duele mucho, pero pasará en un momento, ya verás. Ánimo, mi niña, le vas a decir hola a tus bebés en un minuto… no te asustes, no hay nada de qué asustarse, hay que celebrar… quédate tranquilita y no los asustes a ellos, no ves que ellos sienten contigo? Qué, les vas a dar una mami gallinita?-

- No… estarán bien? Colt, no podría…no quiero que le pase nada malo a mis bebés…- sollozó April, en medio de otra contracción.

- Yo no permitiré que les pase nada malo, pero tienes que confiar en mí, amor.- dijo Colt con una gran sonrisa, mientras Sable y Fire entraban, tropezándose al correr, trayendo uno el termo de agua tibia y el otro una montaña de sábanas.- Yo sé mucho de esto… tranquilízate. Vamos, sé valiente, y acabaremos en un minutito.-

April asintió, y Colt le acarició la cara.- Está bien… yo confío en ti… qué hago?-

- Clávale las uñas a los chicos y puja, amor. Pon los talones en mis hombros, y empuja con todas tus fuerzas, será un segundo, y grita todo lo que quieras… estamos sólo nosotros…-

- Jessie…- April movió la cabeza, los ojos arrasados.

- Se desmayaría y sería lo mismo.- Colt le dio una palmadita en el muslo, y con un gesto muy practicado, le quitó unas pantaletas empapadas, desnudando su sexo. April lo miró con un atroz sonrojo mezclado de dolor, miedo y confianza, y Colt le besó el vientre ignorando la sangre y la dilatación antes de enjugarse las manos en el termo, y empezar a palparla. Su pulgar rozó una cabecita peluda, casi banda, y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

- Empuja. Aquí viene pequeño Blue Eagle número uno: puja, amor, quiero conocer a mi sobrino ya!-

April jadeó, y le aferró las manos a Sable y a Fire, tensándose: pero casi no tenía fuerzas, y gimió, incluso cuando unos aterrorizados Fire y Sable se arrodillaron para abrazarla y ayudarla como pudieran.

- Pero tan rápido? No son horas de parto? No es posible, cómo va a…?- la voz de Sable se ahogó cuando una cabecita y luego un pequeño, pero perfecto cuerpecito se deslizó a las manos de Colt con la facilidad de un pescadito, húmedo y manchado de sangre y grasa, pero que emitió sólo un par de gruñiditos y suspiros con poco interés y cuando Colt lo envolvió en una manta y lo colocó sucio y todo en el costado de April se acomodó, una bolita perfectamente tranquila.

- Está…?- empezó Fire, boquiabierto.- Está…?-

- Está pajeado, diría yo, es tu primogénico, April, y es un potrillo… - dijo Colt riendo mientras seguía buscando entre sus muslos, palpando su vientre, mientras ellos observaban al pequeño bebé bostezar y pegar los labios sin mucho interés al flanco de su madre, que sollozaba de alegría y agotamiento.- Cómo se llama?- preguntó para distraerla.

- Ja---james…- gimió April.

- James?- Sable sonrió, aunque estaba verde.- Qué pasó con John?-

- Parece un James…- susurró April, antes de pegar un grito. Los tres bajaron la vista, y tuvieron la visión completamente surreal de Colt, que había forzado su mano completa dentro de April, y ahora la retiraba, haciéndola retorcerse de dolor, con un bebé que venía con las patitas por delante, y que sí berreaba como un demonio y agitaba sus pequeños puñitos con absoluta indignación.

- Julien!- gritó April con un gemido cargado de amor, y Fire lo acomodó al otro costado, intentando no mirar a Colt que tironeaba un tejido blancuzco desde el interior de April, y ataba con enorme habilidad dos ombliguitos, cortándolos con los dientes con total relajo. Con una tremenda destreza limpió a los dos bebés, y los colocó en los senos de April, que volvía a tenderse, lágrimas de alegría en su rostro, e inclinándose con las manos ensangrentadas la besó largamente en los labios, beso al que ella respondió con un sollozo y un débil abrazo, aferrando a sus bebitos.

- Colt… gracias… gracias… no dolió nada… nada… Colt, te adoro, eres… estuviste maravilloso.- susurró ella, acariciando las cabecitas, una gorjeante y la otra berreando, mientras los chicos se sentaban en el suelo exhaustos, Fire pareciendo a punto de desmayarse.

- No te desmayes…- Colt le dio un empujón al corredor.- Ahora sí aterrízanos, hay que llevarla con Denny, asegurarnos que no vaya a sangrar más…vamos, vamos, respira entre tus rodillas, y muévete, maraco llorón…-

Fire besó a los bebés y tras patear a Colt se fue tambaleándose, apoyándose las paredes. Sable se arrodilló junto a April, que trataba de darles leche a los bebés, pero mientras James no parecía nada interesado Julien no dejaba de chillar.

- Estará bien? Qué le pasa? Qué hago?- gimió April, desesperada, los ojos cerrándosele. Colt la hizo callar con otro beso, y llevando sus dedos recién lavados al pezón de April con absoluta familiaridad, los masajeó con los dedos de un modo que los sonrojó a los tres. La leche brotó, primero pálida, luego blanca, y su tenue olor calmó a los bebés, que buscaron el alimento que el cuerpo de sus mamás les ofrecía con avidez.

- Aw…-

- Duele?- preguntó Sable, fascinado a su pesar, aunque intuía que era muy poco correcto de su parte.

- No… sentí algo adentro…-

- Contracciones posparto, se harán menos y menos según des más leche.- dijo Colt con seguridad.- Déjalos comer… pequeñas pirañas!- agregó,sentándose en la cama al lado y masajeando el vientre de April con firmeza.

- … Colt… Sable… lo siento tanto… gracias…- gimió April, los ojos cerrándosele.

- Duérmete. Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí, hasta que aterricemos, venga tu marido, y monte una de sus gritaderas.-

- Hmm…-April, sus brazos rodeando a sus bebés comelones todo lo posible, cerró los ojos al fin, aunque no podía dejar de mirarlos, el amor llenando sus pupilas.-… no se vayan…-

- No. Nos quedaremos.- dijo Colt.

- No nos dejen solos… vigilen a mis bebés…-

- Duérmete, porfiada.-

-… cántenme para saber que están… sólo un minuto…- suplicó April, y Sable y Colt sonrieron idéntico, antes de empezar con voces no muy firmes, pero cargadas de emoción.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason I am singing_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you, _

_You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me,_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you, _

- Cuántos de tus hijos nacieron en tus manos, Colt?-susurró Sable, cuando los tres Eagle cayeron dormidos como otras tantas piedras ( Julien aún mamaba a ratos, con porfía)

- Ninguno.- dijo Colt con tranquilidad, acariciando la pelusa intensamente negra sheyenne de James.

- Sabías lo que estabas haciendo, verdad?- preguntó Sable con voz temblorosa.

- Lo hice con un montón de vacas cuando era joven… SABLE! RESPIRA!-

- El Jefe está cuidando a April y respirando dentro de una bolsa de papel.- dijo Colt jovialmente cuando ya, de noche cerrada, Ramrod entró en protocolo de aterrizaje, siguiendo el sendero de luces del pequeño espaciopuerto. Le dolía la espalda por la tensión, pero al ver a Fireball muy callado y palidísimo pilotando suave como una gaviota le puso una mano en el hombro.- Estás bien?-

Fire lo miró con ojos avergonzados.- Me vomité.-

- Ay, Fire.- Colt rió.- Deja de poner esa cara… vamos por la champaña! Somos tíos, corredor!-

- Tu estás asumiendo que Jessie nos va dejar vivos después de esto?- preguntó Fire, al fin echándose a reír.

Y no era para menos, porque no sólo estaban Robin, Rond, Michael y Valentine en el hangar, sino una multitud, de la cual emerguió una voz como un rugido cuando abrieron la rampa.

- BASTARDOS, DEVUÉLVANME A MI MUJER YA!!!!!!!-

- Sólo a tu mujer, Blue?- preguntó Colt despreocupadamente, las manos en las caderas.

Hubo un movimiento, y Jessie derribó a Rond para adelantarse a la carrera, el rostro lleno de tan desnuda emoción que incluso Colt se apiadó y dejó de torturarlo para hacerse a un lado y mostrarle a April, a la que Sable y Fire bajaban en camilla, sus bebés abrazados.

Y Jessie por primera vez cayó de rodillas junto a la camilla, le tomó las manos a April, y no dijo absolutamente nada, porque no era necesario.

**************************FIN*********************


End file.
